


Guess Who?

by Cock_Zero



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Kinky-ish bedroom fun, M/M, Rimming, blindfolds and handcuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cock_Zero/pseuds/Cock_Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard wants Frank even though his friend is dating someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guess Who?

Gerard was Frank’s best friend and nothing more, a fact that Gerard hated. He wanted Frank, lusted over him, maybe even loved him, but Frank had a boyfriend. James. They’d been together for over two years and their relationship was still strong.

Gerard didn’t care though. James was at work for the next seven hours, leaving Frank all alone. He was currently taking a shower, music blaring from the bedroom. Gerard was standing behind the slightly open bathroom door, a folded bandanna in one hand and a pair of handcuffs in his back pocket. He vaguely wondered how much Frank would try to fight back or if he would just think Gerard was James.

He was brought back to reality when the shower shut off and he clenched the blindfold in his hand. 

Frank walked out of the bathroom, towel loose around his waist, skin still slick with water, singing along to Black Flag. He didn’t even notice Gerard moving behind him.

Gerard wrapped the blindfold over Frank’s eyes, tying it behind his head.

Frank yelped and let go of his towel, trying to get away but he was grabbed around his waist. The grip was gentle and he relaxed, thinking it was his boyfriend. “J-james?” he whispered, resting his head back on the shoulder behind him. “Thought you always said you weren’t into kinky stuff?” he smirked.

_Good, this will work to my advantage,_ Gerard smiled, sliding a hand down Frank’s stomach. He didn’t want to speak or else Frank would know he was not his boyfriend. He pushed the smaller man forward to the bed and turned him around, laying his wet body on the clean cover. Crawling on the bed with him, Gerard made Frank scoot up so his head just about rested on the pillows.

He hovered over his friend, who was grinning up at him, his cock already half hard. Gerard swallowed and pulled the handcuffs from his pocket, closing one side around Frank’s left wrist.

“Ooh,” Frank purred, “handcuffs? Nice.”

Gerard felt his own dick twitch at his friend’s excitement as he pulled his arms over his head. He cuffed them around one of the post in the headboard and gazed down at the sight below him.

Frank was shivering with anticipation. He’d never been blindfolded and handcuffed before, but it was one of his fantasies. That, and having his boyfriend give him a rimjob, but he knew the second one was moot. James didn’t do rimjobs, giving or receiving. Of course, even without one, Frank knew this was going to be the best sex he ever had. He didn’t know why James didn’t go to work, but he wasn’t complaining.

Soft fingers traced down Frank’s arms, from his wrists to his shoulders, before they trailed down his chest. He gasped when his nipples were stroked and whimpered when the fingers trailed further south. “Please, James,” he begged. “Don’t tease me.”

Gerard almost moaned when he heard Frank begging him. He pulled his hands away and quickly rid himself of his clothes, tossing them to the floor before leaning down and taking Frank’s right nipple in his mouth.

Frank gasped and moaned at the feel of a hot, wet mouth on his nipple. He knew his boyfriend was now naked and Frank wanted him. Badly.

Gerard sucked and nipped at Frank’s skin, leaving marks all over his chest before moving down to his waist. He left wet kisses on his hips and thighs, enjoying the soft noises Frank was making, before opening Frank’s legs further as he moved down.

Frank jerked his hips up when Gerard’s tongue licked the tip of his cock. “James…” he whined, twisting his body to try and stay in contact.

Gerard smiled at the reaction and licked him again, from the base of his dick all the way to the tip, taking the head in when he reached it. He moaned softly as Frank writhed below him. The clinking of the handcuffs just barely heard over the music. He sucked Frank’s cock until he was hard and begging for release, then he pulled off.

Frank whined, shifting his hips to get his dick back inside his boyfriend’s mouth, but he was taken by surprise when a pair of strong arms wrapped under his thighs, lifting his hips into the air. “J-james?” he asked. This was not something his boyfriend would ever do. “James? What are yo-Oh fuck!” Frank threw his head back as the hot mouth and tongue of the man he now knew was not James enveloped his ass.

Gerard licked and kissed and nipped at every square inch of Frank’s ass before slipping his tongue inside. The shrieking moan that escaped his friend went straight to his dick. Frank was writing, pushing his hips down to Gerard’s mouth. 

He was muttering out strings of curse words and moans, his body shaking with pleasure. He didn’t know who this man was but, at that moment, he didn’t care. He couldn’t even get a clear thought as the guy’s tongue stroked deeper inside him. He could feel the clenching in his lower stomach rising and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. “Oh fuck, oh god, oh p-please,” he begged. His voice was wrecked and his lips were dry. He licked his lips as he spoke again. “D…don’t s-stop, ple-ease,” he whined. “FUCK!” He threw his head back, his toes curling into the covers, as he came heavily on his stomach.

Gerard watched the cum shoot out in thick stripes, slipping up Frank’s stomach. He pulled his tongue out of his friend’s ass and lowered his hips gently. Frank may have already came, but Gerard wasn’t done with him yet. He crawled up the bed, hovering over Frank, deciding what to do. He can’t kiss him on the lips because he’d know Gerard is not James. He leaned down and started sucking on Frank’s neck, leaving dark hickeys all over the tattooed flesh.

Frank moaned weakly at the feeling. He was exhausted but he wanted more. Whoever this guy was, he wanted Frank and, even though he knew he was cheating on James, Frank wanted him too. He wanted to picture someone so he focused on the features he could make out with touch alone.

He was at least a few inches taller than Frank and weighed about forty pounds more. His hair was obviously long, around shoulder length. His dick was hard and currently sliding against Frank’s stomach and his moans were soft, just like his lips. Frank had one person in mind, someone who he wished it was, and that person was his best friend Gerard. “Hey,” he panted softly. “Any chance the blindfold can come off now?”

Gerard pushed himself up, biting his lip when his dick slid across Frank’s stomach, and gazed at his friend. Frank’s cheeks and ears were slightly pink and he was a little out of breath. “No,” he grunted, trying to disguise his voice. He sat up fully, leaning back on his heels, as he stroked himself. He lifted Frank’s legs, placing his ankles over his shoulders and lined up with cock with Frank’s entrance.

“Wait!” Frank gasped. “I’m not ready! I-I only just came five minutes ago!” He pulled at the handcuffs, feeling the metal pressing into his flesh as the guy pressed the tip of his cock into him. Frank groaned, rolling his head to the side. It didn’t hurt since the guy was going slowly, but he was still really fucking sensitive.

Gerard watched the crease of Frank’s brow as he pushed further into him. He never knew that it would be this hot inside Frank’s ass or this tight. Once he was fully inside Frank, as far as he could possibly go, he let out the breath he had been holding. “F-fuck…” he moaned softly.

Frank relaxed his body and felt his legs being set down. His feet hit the cover and he instantly wrapped them around the guy’s waist. He sounded a lot like Gerard when he spoke and Frank shifted his hips up, causing a strangled moan to escape both of them.

Gerard fell forward; bracing himself over Frank on his elbows and not moving. He wanted to savor the feeling of being inside Frank. Wanted to imprint every curve and bump pressing against his dick to memory. “Oh g-god…” he panted, jerking his hips up slightly. Frank hissed and moaned below him, pulling at his restraints. Gerard reached up and pressed the button on the cuffs, releasing one of Frank’s hands.

Once his hands were free, Frank wrapped them around the guy’s body, one hand gripping his hair tightly while the other scratched at his back.

Gerard wrapped his own arms around Frank’s back and rolled his hips forward.

“Fuck!” Frank gasped. “Do that again! P-please don’t fucking stop!” he whined, gripping Gerard tighter.

Gerard smiled and snapped his hips forward, earning a strangled moan from the smaller. He continued at a steady pace, increasing his speed whenever Frank clawed at his back or yanked his hair.

Frank was practically yelling every time his prostate was hit. His dick was hard again and leaking onto his stomach. The friction and slick slide of both their bodies just wasn’t enough for him though. He needed more. “Shit! Gerard! M-more! Please, give me fucking more!” he yelled out, arching his back to get more friction.

Gerard almost came when he heard Frank yell his name. His voice was shot, strained from screaming for more. Gerard obeyed him though, slamming into Frank harder than before. Suddenly, he felt Frank’s ass muscles clench up around his dick, the pressure was unbearable. 

Frank screamed out as he came heavily again, clawing at Gerard’s back. He heard Gerard’s voice gasp out as he came himself, buried deep inside Frank.

“Oh fuck! Frank!” Gerard panted, rolling his hips gently as he rode out his orgasm. He could feel Frank’s breathing slow down as they lay there, covered in sweat and cum. When he pulled out and looked down at his friend, he saw the blindfold had been removed, tossed to the side with the handcuffs. He blushed heavily as Frank smirked up at him.

He pulled Gerard down into a heated kiss, all tongue and teeth, grinding their slick bodies together. The kiss eventually slowed before Gerard pulled away. “Wanna know how I knew you weren’t James?” he asked, stroking Gerard’s cheek. The older only blinked and nodded. “James would never give me a rimjob, plus he’s not really kinky in bed,” he winked.

“Um,” Gerard blushed, pushing himself up. “I-I’m sorry, Frankie. I couldn’t help myself. I’ve wanted you for years but you were always around James and then you two started dating and I knew this was the only way I could do anything with you,” he said, rolling over and sitting up next to his friend. He covered his nakedness with his hands and blushed. “I’ll just go now,” he whispered, shifting towards the edge of the bed.

Frank reached out and grabbed Gerard’s arm, stopping him. “Who says you have to leave?” he smirked, sliding up behind his friend. “James will be at work for at least another six hours,” he purred in Gerard’s ear, tracing his fingers down his sweat slicked chest.

Gerard blinked and moaned at the touch. “W-wait, you mean-“ he stopped short, gasping when Frank grabbed his dick.

“Yep,” Frank nibbled on his ear, stroking him gently. “So, why don’t you stay a while? Maybe I could handcuff you to the bed later?”

“Anything you want,” Gerard moaned, crawling under the covers with Frank and pulling him into a deep kiss.


End file.
